Ironskull and the Indians
This may contain mild profanity Boston 1746 Boston Massachusetts Colony Today Me and the crew of the rebuilt "Venture Prize" along with Ishmael Venables, sailed into the glorious Boston harbour on a calm but brisk day, shortly after passing a ship called the "Morrigan" I said "Major Ishmael! isn't it a fine day to arrive here in Boston?" "It sure is Colonel! where do you plan to sleep the men?" he asked "I know of an inn, only the men on the Expedition will stay there with us," I said "Its called the Green Dragon Tavern" we ported the ship while the crew unloaded the goods my 2 Hessian knight guards marched off the ship from the lands of Hesse and here came its lord Governor Bart Swordfury he said "Hello my good friend Marcus, and Ishmael." "Shall we men?" I asked "Indeed" said Bart And Ishmael 2 Hours later "Here we are, unload the stuff and ill check us in" I said as I opened the carriage door and ducked inside "You worthless piece of--" the Female owner said to a man "Is this a bad time?" I asked "No, No its not do you need something?" I answered "Yes, I reserved a room? for Ironskull and others?" she replied "Yes you have 10 rooms, Do you need anything else?" I just said "privacy" and headed up stairs. we settled into our rooms 10 rooms total we had a meeting about what we were doing. we were going to New York Tomorrow New York The seas were less calm that day we took a small schooner to hop over to New York harbor, what we were doing is getting an Assassin that had been a thorn in the Colonial Rite's side for a while. we arrived In the bay we got off and headed towards the South District where hat Assassin's house was we got into our positions, and one of the Hesse guards threw a bomb in the window it went off then I busted the door down and shot the wounded Assassin dead. we stayed the next 3 nights in the city of New York there we planned our next move. "So how will we convince the Natives to not be raiding our settlements and towns?" Ishmael asked "How about we just blow them up and shoot the survivors?" Bart suggested, "No I think we should get an influential person to the natives to talk to the Mohawk tribes," I said "Who might that be?" Ishmael asked "Lady Hannah Bluefeather." Rhode Island Colony Plantations We sailed to Rhode island on the "Venture Prize" and of course it wasn't terrible weather the ship was glided into the port where we dropped anchor and we deployed the rowboat and rowed to the Plantation. we walked by the slaves working the plantation earning many glares, off to my left a man was being dragged away by his feet by 2 Officers brandishing whips, I wanted to help but I kept going because I was on a mission, we headed up to the main house There was Lady Bluefeather sipping tea on the porch. she said "Hello Boys!" she said in a very house warming way we stepped up on the porch, "How do you do Miss Bluefeather?" "Well, why are you here Colonel?" "as you may know the Mohawk Indians are creating quite a stif and we know your a Honorary Elder with them an-" I was saying when she cut me off "Yes I will help, Stay the night here and on the Morrow we will depart." she said and we ducked inside Back to Boston with somebody Special Aboard the ship with us was Lady Bluefeather it took about two hours to get from Martha's Vineyard back to Boston once we arrived we payed for another Inn room we stayed there for another night in the morning the Expeditionary team mounted up and rode out of Boston into the woods where we traveled until we met a Mohawk Indian who took us to his village where we were welcomed in by the chief, Hannah was a huge help and we struck a deal with the Mohawks they just wanted food because their crops were dying. THE END